Sin derecho a réplica
by Sommeil nuit
Summary: Andrómeda Tonks recordaba su pasado y atesoraba esos momentos, buenos y malos. Porque era gracias a ellos que no se olvidaba de quien era, tan solo esos recuerdos la mantenían a flote. Andrómeda x Ted Spoilers DH


**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, porque obviamente si fueran míos, Sirius y Fred no estarían muertos xD

_Fic para el reto de Parejas Extrañas del Foro Weird Sisters, propuesto por Luzbe_.

**Recomendación Musical: **You & Me - Lifehouse

**Advertencia: **Contiene Spoilers de DH

_**Sin Derecho a Réplica**_

Ted Tonks no era un hombre común. Al menos eso fue lo que Andrómeda Black pensó cuando lo vio por primera vez. Tenía una sonrisa luminosa en el rostro que invitaba a una tarde de risas compartidas y secretos susurrados bajo un esplendoroso cielo azul. Y unos ojos grandes y chispeantes, que daban a su persona un auténtico aire de pícaro, y que completaban el panorama. Panorama que a Andrómeda no le desagradó en absoluto.

Sin embargo cuando Bellatrix pasó por al lado de Ted caminando por delante de ella y le lanzó una mirada despectiva Andrómeda supo en el instante que Ted estaba prohibido para ella. No pertenecían al mismo mundo, y jamás pertenecerían juntos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple; Bella tenía un sexto sentido para esas cosas y su palabra era ley entre las hermanas Black.

No obstante, y de nuevo en la _Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_, Andrómeda no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Es decir, si Bella no hubiese estado ahí quizás ella hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, pero lo más desconcertante de todo fue la sonrisa radiante que el joven de cabellos dorados le dirigió. En respuesta a su indiferente silencio.

Si. Hubiera reaccionado de otra manera, definitivamente. Probablemente incluso hubiera respondido a su encantadora sonrisa, mientras dejaba de lado los prejuicios heredados y escapaba de la Andrómeda Black que nunca quiso ser.

Es que a ella no le importaban todas esas tonterías de la sangre y las tradiciones de la familia. Bueno, al menos no del modo que deberían, siendo como era, una Black.

Claro que mucho tiempo después Andrómeda se daría cuenta de lo ilógico de sus acciones, que por mucho que intentara, siempre daban la espalda a su razón.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

Sentada sobre una mecedora con un pequeño en brazos, una mujer mayor arrullaba al niño, y traía de nuevo a la vida un pasado que hace mucho estaba enterrado en su memoria.

Por más extraño que parezca, aún retenía los recuerdos perfectamente, como si se negara a dejarlos hundirse del todo. Permanecían intactos, resguardados en su memoria y listos para sacarlos a flote cuando se perdía entre la niebla.

Andrómeda atesoraba esos momentos, buenos y malos, porque era gracias a ellos que no se olvidaba de quien era, tan sólo esos recuerdos la ayudaban a no perder su norte. Le hacían despreciar lo que había dejado, y amar dolorosamente todo lo que había ganado. Todo lo que había ganado y que nuevamente había perdido.

Parecía que hubiese sido ayer, cuando juntaba sus cosas y se marchó con un portazo para no volver jamás, renunciando para siempre a la vida de los Black, renunciando para siempre _a ser una Black._

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

- Andrómeda

- Sí, Tía Walburga?

- Ven conmigo, quiero que veas algo

Andrómeda siguió a su tía escaleras arriba. En verdad no le apetecía en absoluto, más bien tenía ganas de sentarse junto a la ventana de su habitación y contemplar el ir y venir de la gente, pero el tono de su Tía Walburga no admitía réplica.

La puerta del dormitorio de sus tíos giró sobre sus goznes y se abrió, dejando ver una amplia habitación, sobria pero ricamente decorada.

A decir verdad y desde que tenía memoria, Andrómeda había estado sólo cuatro veces en la habitación de sus tíos, pero las cuatro veces que entró le alcanzaron para vislumbrar el magnífico collar de plata con dos serpientes entrelazadas que Tía Walburga guardaba en su tocador, adentro de una cajita lacada y que por algún motivo, siempre estaba abierta.

Una voz autoritaria y cortante la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Quiero que me prestes mucha atención, Andrómeda – ordenó en tono gélido.

- Por supuesto, Tía

- Este es tu último año en Hogwarts, y ya es hora de que empieces a pensar en un futuro marido. Los Lestrange tienen dos hijos, creo que podrían ser una elección apropiada – ésa última frase en labios de su _querida _tía, a Andrómeda le inquietó. Sonó más a una orden que a una sugerencia.

- Sí, Tía, pero creo que es apropiado que sepas que Bella también ha estado considerando a los Lestrange, además ellos son demasiado mayores para mí – dijo esto con todo el aplomo que logró reunir, intentando que su tía desistiese de esa desagradable idea - . Sin embargo Walburga Black no era famosa entre sus parientes sólo por su particular carácter, sino también por su increíble agudeza. Y en la sinfonía de palabras que salían de la boca de su sobrina, había una nota discordante. Había un _pero_. No existía el pero para Walburga Black, y eso, la enfureció.

Alzando la mano le propinó un golpe corto y seco en la mejilla. Su tía la miró con desaprobación y le habló con rabia apenas contenida.

- Escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetirlo, tú eres una Black. Tienes que estar a la altura de la situación, y seguir las nobles tradiciones de esta casa. Si yo te digo que son los Lestrange, van a ser los Lestrange. Así que calla ante tus mayores y limítate a hacer lo que te dicen -. La última frase contenía un deje de amenaza.

Andrómeda se aguantó estoicamente las lágrimas de furia que pugnaban por salir. Sabía que eso sólo le merecería otro golpe acompañado de una mirada de desaprobación. Y no creía poder soportarlo. Así que en cambio optó por agachar la cabeza y darse la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Cuando su pie derecho atravesó el umbral la voz de su tía resonó en la habitación y el eco se expandió por el pasillo.

- Eres una Black, compórtate como tal -. Y de nuevo; el tono de su tía no admitía réplica.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

Decidió salir a la calle de nuevo, y a pesar de que era invierno y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, no le importó. Ese día más que nunca deseó no ser una Black. Quiso que la tierra se abriera en dos y dejarse caer hasta sus entrañas, quiso volver a nacer y ser alguien más, quiso ser libre de las cadenas que arrastraba junto con su legado. Quiso desaparecer y que nadie la encontrase jamás.

Pero cuando se chocó de frente con un cuerpo fuerte y masculino, y levantó la vista, supo que quería _desvanecerse_ en esos ojos color miel.

El mismo muchacho, la misma sonrisa. Los mismos ojos.

- Disculpa – dijo él – creo que fue mi culpa

- No importa – logró balbucear Andrómeda. Estaba totalmente prendada de su mirada – soy Andrómeda Black

- Sé quien eres, vamos juntos a Hogwarts.

- Yo… - Andrómeda estaba avergonzada de si misma, no sabía cómo comportarse- Es decir, tenía una vago recuerdo de haberlo visto antes pero realmente no tenía idea de su nombre.

Percibiendo su titubeo el joven le dirigió una mirada divertida y le dijo con dulzura:

- Mucho gusto, soy Ted Tonks

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o

Mirando al pequeño que acunaba en sus brazos, Andrómeda no podía parar de pensar en la primera vez que Ted y ella hablaron, por más trillado que sonase, fue _amor a primera vista_, quizás sería más correcto decir, a segunda vista. Pero amor al fin. En el instante en que se fueron juntos caminando por Diagon Alley, Andrómeda presintió que ése era tan solo el principio de una larga historia.

Y efectivamente, años más tarde miraba dormir a Nymphadora. El fruto de ese amor tan espontáneo e intenso. Tan hermoso que dolía. Pero dolía de felicidad. Una felicidad tan inmensa que el pecho se le henchía de orgullo al ver a su familia. La familia Tonks. No Lestrange, ni Black. La familia _Tonks_.

Sin embargo la vida a veces se cobra revancha, y el haber dejado su casa, su apellido y, aunque por más detestables que fueran, a su familia, le costó la pena y el dolor de perder un hijo. Porque la historia se repite, y aunque la madre de Andrómeda no era un ejemplo de apego a sus hijas, su ida de la casa la lloró en silencio en la oscuridad de su habitación, jurando entre sollozos que ella estaba muerta. Desde ese momento sólo tuvo _dos _hijas.

Andrómeda sufrió en carne propia el dolor de perder a Nymphadora. Después de todo era su única hija. Pero Ted también se había ido, y el dolor era demasiado

Un llanto la devolvió a la realidad, su nieto Teddy estaba con ella. Y Andrómeda logró recomponer su serenidad por un ínfimo instante en que Teddy sonrió y fue su padre, su madre y su abuelo.

_Porque la vida nos quita, pero por cada una que nos quita, también nos da._

Y Andrómeda entendió por fin que la sangre ata, pero que el amor también.

Por eso siempre atesoró sus recuerdos, porque la mantenían sobre su rumbo.

- Shh, shh, Teddy. No llores pequeño, papá y mamá te están mirando – pronunció estas palabras en un susurro y empezó a tararear una vieja canción muggle que Ted solía cantarle cuando eran novios-.

_Andrómeda sonrió, y en algún lado, Ted Tonks también lo hizo…_

* * *

N/A: Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del fic. Me costó terminarlo y realmente salió en un solo día, así que sepan disculpar las posibles imperfecciones y/o errores gramaticales. Cabe decir que es mi primer intento de una pareja tan particular como ésta, sin embargo he tratado de que sea lo más cannon posible y de no cometer un OoC fenomenal .  
Pero... se hace lo que se puede, gente xD

Por si les interesa, la canción que Andrómeda tararea al final es '**All I Want Is You**' de **Barry Louis Polisar. **La encontré honestamente adorable. Y es muy apropiada para los enamorados, además me he quedado completamente traumada con ella desde que vi la película 'Juno'!

En fin, se aceptan abucheos, frutas, tomatazos y hortalizas de todo tipo xD  
Pero por sobretodo se agradece una opinión sincera, ya sabes, dale click a 'Go' si tienes algo que decirme.

_Con cariño,_

_**Sommeil**_


End file.
